coralinefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coraline in The Land of The Dragons
Coraline in The Land of The Dragons is a sequel to Coraline: Other World Returns. Plot Troubled by a strange dream and the loss of The Other Mother , thirteen-year-old Coraline Jones runs away from The Pink Palace, where the little door is torn and shattered. Unsure of how to reply, and confused, she runs away to chase after a dragon in a blue waistcoat, and accidentally falls into a large dragon's cave. She is transported to a world called The Land of The Dragons , where she is greeted by the Terrible Terror , Jinga Jangle , the Venomous Vorpent , and Queezin and Dinzy. They argue over her identity as "the right Coraline," who it is foretold will slay the Night Master's Green Death on the Frabjous Day and restore the Light Master to power. The group is then ambushed by the Saber-Tooth Viper and a group of Dark Cynder soldiers led by the Knave of Darkness. Coraline escapes and flees into the woods.The Knave informs the Night Master that Coraline has returned to The Land Of The Dragons and threatens her reign, and the soldiers are ordered to find Coraline immediately. Meanwhile, the wandering Coraline encounters the Night Fury, who takes her to the Zuber and The Gronckle . On the way to the Light Master's castle, Gronckle relates the terror of the Night Master's reign, and comments that Coraline is not the same as she once was. The Gronckle helps Coraline avoid capture by allowing himself to be seized instead. Later, Coraline is found by Hartron the Baldur Hound , who wishes to take her to the Light Master, but Coraline insists upon helping the Gronckle, so they go to the Night Master's castle. The Night Master is unaware of Coraline's true identity (believing she is named "Foul") and therefore welcomes her as a guest. Coraline learns that the Vorpal Blade (the only weapon capable of killing the Green Death) is locked away in a case inside the Bandersnatch's den. The Knave attempts to seduce Alice, but she rebuffs him. She later manages to retrieve the sword and befriend the Saber-Tooth Viper. The Knave finds her with the sword and attempts to arrest her. Coraline escapes on the back of the Saber-Tooth Viper and delivers the sword to the Light Master. The Night Fury saves the Gronckle from execution, and the Gronckle calls for rebellion against the Night Master. The resistance flees to the Light Master's castle, and both armies prepare for battle. Coraline remains unsure about the expectation for her to champion the Light Master, and meets with Doppel the Common or Garden . He reminds Coraline of her past visit to Land of The Lost (which she mistakenly called "The Land of The Dragons" at the time) 5 years earlier, and helps give her the courage to fight the Green Death . When the Frabjous Day arrives, both the Light and Night Masters sees gather their armies on a chessboard-like battlefield and send forth their chosen champions (armor-clad Coraline and the Green Death respectively) to decide the fate of The Land of The Lost. Encouraging herself with the words of her late real parents, Coraline manages to kill the Green Death. The Light Master then banishes the Night Master and the Knave to the Outlands, and gives Coraline a vial of the Green Death’s blood, which will take her home. The Gronckle suggests that she could stay in The Land of The Dragons, but she decides to stay The Land of The Dragons forever. Coraline never returns home, where she addresses all of the issues she faced at the beginning of the film and takes charge of her life. She then becomes an apprentice to Wybie , with the idea of establishing to revealed The Dragons Cave . And Wybie gives her a hug and say "Good Bye." As the story closes, Coraline enters The Dragon's Cave. Doppel, now a Toothless Daydream, lands on her lap. Coraline recognizes him and greets him before he flight away. Music The soundtrack was created by Bruno Coulais and Danny ElfMan. ;Track listing